Bad Boys
by stupid-grrl
Summary: Sequel to 'My Little Psion' this story follows the effects of love, longing, and an evil clone.
1. Default Chapter

Her feet padded against the lush grass.The gym so small downstairs in the Institute, she was forced to manipulate her abilities and drag the mats out into the back garden to practice. Her flexed her toes upon the blades of dewy grass and paused, shaking out her limbs a moment, she shut her eyes, backing up a few steps, she stared down the line of mats, her heart racing.  
  
She always got a kind of rush from practice, she did a basic run down every day, flexing her muscles and stretching her limbs to the maximum.She didn't do any serious routine training anymore, she was a mutant, she wasn't able to compete in competitions because of a secret unfair advantage. Yet she thought it was skill, hard earned skill that she had even before the manifestation of her powers, but who knows who might argue that she had used her abilities to cause other competitors to mess up. Mutants might be the most exceptional beings on the planet, but they certainly weren't treated fairly.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder one last time, and stretched her arms over her head, flexing her foot back against the grass, she threw her body over, her hands planting easily upon the mat in front of her, she flipped over easily with a liquid like grace, her body creating perfect arcs as it pursued the length of the mat. It seemed so effortless as she carried herself over and over, flip after twist after cartwheel. Tuck, roll, and stretch. Like a dancer, she was lithe.Balanced and fluid. Like a gymnast, she was flexible, hard working and would do anything to achieve her goals.  
  
Her feet and hands barely made a sound upon the mats, the early morning sun baring down on her back, the shimmer of her suit, a simple black, leotard. Her ebon hair fixed back into a high ponytail, she was neat, tidy and precise. As ever. Always so absorbed in her works, she didn't see the flicker of yellow eyes within the oak trees just ahead of her, watching in awe, her every motion, he didn't miss a trick as the shadow of a tail flicked from side to side, like an animal waiting to pounce.  
  
The yellow eyes flickered once more, watching her turn and retreat in the other direction, away from him. His head tilted in curiosity, the tail, seemingly with a life if its own, twitched from side to side, whipping about the air, watching as she paused, twisting one leg around, straight out, her toes pointed, she paused, before.  
  
She turned, she snapped around, seeming to look him straight in the eye. He dropped his shut, to hide himself, she looked suspicious for a moment, before she rolled her shoulders, twisting around, she bent backward, bracing her palms against the floor, pushing herself up, then over, she planted her feet upon the foot of the mat. She looked up, continuing the way she was headed, she sopped at the other end of the mat, not looking up as she smoothed out her ponytail.  
  
::Hi, Kurt.::  
  
The yellow eyes snapped wide in shock, he watched her as she seemed to busy herself, stretching at the end of the mat, her back toward him. He didn't move an inch, or respond in anyway, tense within the confines of the tree. A minute went by, a painful minute, before she tried again.  
  
::You want something?::  
  
He swallowed then. How was he supposed to respond to that? He looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, before he stammered, trying to regain the cool he'd had the first day they met. It was her who liked him so much then.Now it was like she was completely indifferent and he was left wondering if she was really put off by appearances.  
  
Before he could come up with a plausible excuse for being up in the tree, spying on her, he lost his footing after slipping on one of the branches, his eyes snapping wide, he gaped, "Gott in Himmel!!" and he fell, with a rustle of leaves and a crack of branches, he landed in a furiously blushing heap of blue fur and flowers. Leo snapped around, slightly wide eyed before she jogged down the mat toward him, a look of worry on her face, which Kurt mistook for pity. "Kurt! Are you alright?" Leo frowned as she neared him, he had his head down in his hands, crouched at the bottom of the tree, he was deathly still for a moment, looking ashamed and humiliated, before he shook his head at her, over and over. "Oh.oh, Es tut mir leid, mien mädchen.Es tut mir leid."  
  
He swallowed, looking humiliated, and frustrated at the plan in ruins at his feet. "No.Kurt, it's okay, I don't mind, I-" He didn't wait for her to finish, instead, he was gone in a puff of smoke, to hide from her. She gasped, frowning, her brow pulled into a worried expression, she stepped toward the place where he sat.There were flowers there.Posies, about a handful, scattered everywhere.broken and trampled where he'd landed.and a folded piece of paper.  
  
Her heart fell heavy and she sighed, stooping, she brushed aside the crumpled posies, and pulled it away, unfolding it, she read. 


	2. Dear Leo,

Kurt groaned, his hands over his face, he was humiliated. So close, and yet nothing. Instead, he'd chickened out, leaving her thinking she'd done something wrong, when that wasn't the case. He was the problem, with his stupid blue fur. His stupid barbed tail and his stupid, pointed fangs and ears. "Kurt.You idiot-"  
  
There was a knock on his door. The blue elf was hung upside down from the chandelier, but not for long. He dropped, porting just in time, he planted his feet upon the carpet, striding toward the door, still cringing as he pulled it open. Only for his blue face to fall. He stammered a moment. "L-Leo? Vhat are you-"  
  
She was stood there, at the threshold of his door, with the broken and sorry looking posies bunched in her hand, the letter in the other. It was the letter he saw first.and panicked. "Leo, I-" She didn't seem to pay attention, stepping boldly into his room, she unfolded the letter scanning it over, she looked up at him with curious eyes. "I do that do you" Kurt paused, looking puzzled, before he remembered what he wrote. "Ah.ja..uh- I.oh, mein Gott.Leo, I just, I-uhh-" He was frozen on the spot as she took another step toward him, looking just as nervous, she paused, reaching up on her tip toes, she spoke quietly. "Kurt, no one's ever done anything like that for me before, it's really-"  
  
::Leo, I have some important news, if you'd join me in the living room.::  
  
She paused, then groaned, bringing her hand up to slap her forehead, she shot him an apologetic look, and did something most surprising. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before she turned, walking toward the door with a spring in her step. She called over her shoulder as she left his room. "Professor wants to see me, says it's important. Don't budge, okay? We should talk about this." 


	3. Part of the family

Leo stared at the uniform in her lap, the navy and lilac contrast took her breath away as she stared somewhat in awe at the suit. Spandex was a little much, but when you spend your life up on a beam in lyrca, it wasn't that big a deal. She touched the fabric, before looking up wide eyed at the Professor. "You mean, I get to be-" "One of the team?" He interrupted, finishing her sentence. She wasn't just a trainee with the same old suit. She had something unique to show for it.Just like the rest of them. "Yes. Aside from the outstanding bravery you demonstrated last month when dealing with the Brotherhood, along side the others, and again the month before that with your unexpected assignment in the gym, you've shown outstanding progress with your mutations-" He reached across setting his hand atop her own, squeezing it gently. Leo spoke quietly. "Oh, Professor, thankyou, thankyou so much, I-" she was cut off again, his hand raising as a signal for her to calm down. "this doesn't mean you shouldn't be mindful of changes to come, you're a psion, Leo, and an untrained one, with little focus, can be deadly. I don't want you, or anyone else hurt. This uniform doesn't mean you've completed your training. Far from it. You just have more control, you show potential, like the others." Leo nodded her head, picking up the uniform, she looked at it once more. Grinning from ear to ear, before she looked up at the Professor, moving to a stand. "Can I go try it on?" "Of course you can."  
  
Leo beamed, turning she pushed herself up from her seat, rushing toward the Professor, who looked more than a little surprised when she hugged him tightly. Only after a moment of shock, did he respond. Perhaps not a man of close contact, he seemed somewhat stiff. He called them his children and yet clearly, he'd never had any of his own, the awkward way in which he responded to affectionate gestures. "Thankyou, Professor." She spoke quietly, before breaking away, springing off into the foyer, and up the "Gone with the wind" staircase. She was calling at the top of her lungs. "Hey you guys!! You guys!!! Kurt! Kitty! Kyle!! Big news! Hey!! YOU GUYS!!" she was almost laughing, waving the uniform over head, she looked across the hallway, before a door opened, Kyle's head, covered in a baseball cap peeked out, raising his brows at Leo, before stepping out. "What's with the shouting?" Leo grinned, before unravelling the uniform, holding it up against her self she turned from left to right. "whoa, man.When'd you get that?"  
  
Leo was grinning from ear to ear as she bounded toward Kyle, hopping about excitedly. "Today! The Prof gave it to me! Isn't this awesome??" She was damn near laughing, before she caught a figure emerging from the wall opposite. "Like, what's all the commotion-ohmyGod.Is that like, a uniform? Lemmie see!" She squealed in that girlie fashion that made Kyle noticeably wince as he stepped out into the hallway, hoarding around her, oogling the suit as Kitty snatched it away, holding it up to the light.  
  
-=BAMF=-  
  
"Kurt!" Shrieked kitty excitedly from the huddle in the middle of the corridor, waving the uniform around, he wasn't really looking at it, but rather, looking past her, watching with a twinge of jealousy, regret as Leo was swept up in a congratulatory hug by Kyle, swinging her round in a circle, she yelped, clinging tighter. That should be him, shouldn't it? He winced inwardly, his chest tightening as he watched the pair of them goof around. "Kurt? Like, helloooooo! Earth to Kurt! You're like, totally zoned out! Are you okay?" Kitty was waving something in front of his face, which he blinked and grabbed from her. He held it up, and Leo's voice hit his ears, or rather, bypassed his ears all together and entered his mind. ::Pretty neat, huh?:: "The professor just gave it to me, cool eh?"  
  
Kurt paused, letting the uniform fall open. Oh yes, talk about fuelling a young boy's dreams.He liked this.It was very basic in shape, with a lilac mandarin collar, the front of the torso was lilac in colour, spreading and separating at the back to form a lilac 'X' upon a black background. Attached to the sleeve of the collar, only temporarily, was a small mask in dark blue, to go over her eyes, in a cat-like fashion. Kurt found himself grinning awkwardly at the uniform, only to have it snatched away from him by Kitty, who appeared to be trying to untangle Kyle from Leo, in order to congratulate her personally.  
  
Suddenly, he piped up. "Congratulations, Leo.This calls for celebration, don't you think?" His tail lashed lightly from left to right, glancing toward her hopefully. Leo was beaming and nodding enthusiastically. "Definitely. But where?" Kyle eagerly volunteered.  
  
"How about the joint? You know, the diner on the corner?"  
  
"oh! You mean the one we like, go to every day after school?" Kitty quipped, folding her arms over her chest, as Kyle glowered at her, before imitating. "Like, do you have a better idea, Kitty-cat?" He almost sneered.  
  
Leo took a few steps back, near to Kurt as she watched, turning her head to whisper as the pair bickered. "They won't be much fun if they bicker all day. C'mon." and before Kurt could protest, she'd boldly taken him by the hand, and was leading him down the staircase. She moved quickly, and Kurt willingly followed, not checking behind him to see if Kitty and Kyle had stopped bickering, he was concentrating too much on this small hand in his own, worrying that his fur might be matted, or dirty, itchy, or a little bit damp. For a moment, he forgot completely what they were doing when Leo hauled him out the front door, chattering like there was no tomorrow. "I can't get over this, this is so amazing! I'm one of you guys now, not just a trainee! Oh whoa.I love this, but do you think I'll cut it? Kurt? Hello? Something wrong?"  
  
Kurt snapped his head up, looking at her, before blushing, and smiling that fanged grin of his. He turned on his image inducer, his fleshy self, blinking into view, Leo smiled faintly, watching him. There he was again.In all his glory. It made her heart flitter a little, before she cleared her throat, picking up her pace, they walked. 


	4. Kidnapping

~*~  
  
Where Leo and Kurt had vanished too, Kyle didn't know, but he'd left Kitty, huffing. Their arguments were so intense sometimes, that he thought they might actually like one another. Then of course, that was blown clean out of the water, for he was the Morph dork or dumb jock, and she was valley girl. Of course, if he disliked her so much, why was it he spent all his time thinking about her? Always it was their arguments, how stupid she was, her annoying laugh, her big hair, her cute pink cardigan, her big blue eyes, bright smile, complete with glossy lips.  
  
Miss.  
  
The ball bounced back along the court, and into his capable hands. His knuckles turned white and he grunted through his teeth, looking up toward the basket. "FUCK!" he growled, pulling his arm back, he threw the ball hard at the backboard, which it bounced off of with a hard thud. He threw himself down onto his rear, in the middle of the court, his knees hitched up, shutting his eyes tightly, he slapped his palms against his forehead, gripping his head, he rocked fourth a little, curling toward the ground.  
  
"Fuck! No!" This wasn't happening. She wasn't cute. She was irritating. She was nothing but a babbling gas bag. So why did he think otherwise? Fluke. He'd seen the looks Kurt and Leo had been giving one another, thinking the other wasn't watching. He felt the jealousy building up. Leo was one of those girls, with one of those faces.With eyes that just struck you. Stayed with you. He didn't want her. He wanted that. He wanted to play the want game. He wanted to-  
  
The lights on Kyle's world went out, as something heavy struck the back of his head. At first there was pain.and now, nothing.  
  
center~*~/center  
  
The two men hovered over the teenager's crumpled body, before the one tilted his sunglasses down his nose, holding the gun in his hand, the butt flecked with a little blood, the pair took a moment to admire their handy work before turning and notioning toward the truck. They strolled away casually, their suits identical. Black and smart with white shirts, their hair slicked back. It seemed as though they were only there to knock the kid out. At least until one stopped just outside the court, looking toward an exterminator van parked across the street. He raise a hand, a small remote control in his hand, designed for opening car doors. he clicked it, and the van blinked, the rear doors pulling open, then nothing.  
  
The first leant toward his colleague and spoke. "Wake up the subjects. We've got work to do. Obediently, he nodded his head, pulling up the sleeve of his blazer, there was a cuff there, a thick metal circle, covered in buttons. He brought it up to his mouth. "Activate 494 and 495. Wake up call."  
  
Within the truck, two bodies lay like mannequins, motionless within the truck, they seemed to sleep, yet cast around the truck so carelessly like dolls. Two boys, with expressionless features, yet it was clear that they were mutated, and perhaps not natural. The one, with wolfish ears was the first to bolt upright with a howl far from human. His 'peaceful' slumber disturbed, he rolled down onto his side with a grunt, panting for a moment, before rolling out onto his back. "uhhh..."  
  
The second quickly followed suit. Snapping upright with a scream, this body reacting violently to the shock, his body shifted rapidly from boy, to woman, to agent, and back again. A changeling. He grunted, panting as he reached a hand down toward the hem of his jeans, ragged and dirty, he touched the skin upon his ankle. Imbedded in his flesh, a series of circuits...like a computer chip imbedded under the skin.  
  
There was no movement after that from within the truck, thus the first agent turned to his partner and nodded. Again the buttons on the wrist cuff were chipped, and again the mutants yowled in pain. Seconds later, they emerged, limping slightly. The agents folded their arms in synch, speaking in unity. "What took you?" There was no response, the teenage boys, no older than Kyle, stared down at their feet, the flesh at their ankles blistered some from the shocks delivered.  
  
"Get the boy. In the back of the truck. He's the first." There was no argument. it was simply done, Kyle heavier than he looked, he wasn't easy to drag from the court to the truck, only to toss the body inside. With a final check around, the agents lifted the cuffs to their lips, sliding back a slim panel, a speaker was bared. Again they spoke in unity. "Got him. Returning to base."  
  
The agents returned to the truck, pulling open the doors in the front of the truck, they climbed inside...The truck speeding off only seconds later.  
  
~*~  
  
"Got him. Returning to base."  
  
He rocked back in his hair, pushing his hands through his blonde hair, an odd smile on his face, before he tilted around in the high backed leather chair, looking up at the multiple screens above them. In the centre, Kyle's picture, the look of horror immortalised upon his face, from the incident with the Silver Phoenix. Aside him, were details, his file, intimate details on his background, mutation and his progress. Ripped from the files of the institute. Exhaling slowly, he rocked back, nodding his head. "Welcome, Mr Taylor..." He smiled faintly, before turning back around in his chair, toward the intercom upon the polished desk. He hit the button.  
  
"Kate, my darling, buzz me when they have Mr. Taylor secured. Remember to tell them, he's not to be woken up. We take what we need, then get rid of him. Then we move onto the next. Understood?" There was a crackle at the other end, before a female voice responded. "Yes sir. Understood." He nodded, linking his arms behind his head, before turning back toward the screens. "Mr Taylor? You're gold, my boy...Sheer gold." 


	5. Thankyous

"So..." She started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up from her sneakers, toward Kurt, who was strolling just as awkwardly beside her, until she spoke, which was cause for him to snap his head toward her, attentive to every word. "So..." he responded, subtly glancing her over, before he turned his head back toward the road ahead, the pair strolling down the sidewalk in their local town, always so quiet come summer. "Vhere did you vhant to go?" The invisible tail crept closer to her, as though a mind of its own, longed to touch her, longed to curl about that slender waist and tug her closer. As ideal as it was, he knew he'd only tense up the moment she got too close. he was only a teenage boy after all.  
  
Leo looked up toward him, with an odd smile, before she glanced across the street. The usual diner, with it's glittery sign and loud seats lay literally across the street from them, thus, she stuck her hand out, gripping his wrist rather boldly, feeling the velveteen fuzz at her fingertips, she hauled him across the street, dodging the cars as she moved at a half run, Kurt blushing furiously, before laughing nervously, with no choice but to pursue her inside the doors of the diner, cool air hitting his fur, he flashed a fanged grin. "But vhe come here every day, Mädchen-"  
  
"I know! But I like it so much."  
  
She released his wrist, blushing slightly herself at the bold move, she near skipped toward a booth, sliding inside, Kurt followed her, avoiding her gaze as he awkwardly looked about. "Vhat are you having?" He didn't really have to ask as she rolled her eyes slightly. "Guess, Kurt. We come here every day...I always have the same thing." She smirked, and the grin was returned, somewhat feral on Kurt's behalf. "You'd think you'd be a little more adventurous..." Leo only shook her head, watching the waitress approach. "You'd think so, I mean, today being such a big day, but I dunno. I like things exactly the way they are." She smiled, and looked up as the waitress approached. The pair ordered cheeseburgers, and then they were alone again. Which was why Leo's whole appeal suddenly changed, and she looked up at him curiously.  
  
Kurt was busy trying to balance the menus upright on the table again, but with little success. Leo set a hand upon his, flattening out the menu. She'd been avoiding it until now, hoping they could have just a normal day out as friends, as they often did, but deep down, they both knew there was more to it than that. Ever since the first day she collided into him, there had been more to it than just good friends. The pair were fawning over one another and the other was oblivious.  
  
Kurt looked startled as she set a hand upon his, keeping deathly still, afraid she might hurt him, or more likely that he might hurt her. The clouds outside darkened, and the very beginnings of torrential rain began. He felt his heart beat faster as she leant across the table, tensing up, he squeezed his eyes shut. Leo brushed her lips against his suprisingly warm cheek. It was like kissing a peach. She swallowed, blushing as much as he beneath his fur, and she spoke quietly. "That's for the posies." Kurt looked surprised, but there was a look of dread there too. It was like slow motion when Leo pushed up again, leaning over the table, The strands of hair, brushed against her cheek, and as she neared him, speaking quietly. "This is for the letter." 


	6. Creating you

~*~  
  
"And you've got the samples?" The tall, blonde haired man crouched by the large metal table, where the teenage boy's body was strapped down. Out like a light. He smiled, touching one of Kyle's arms, feeling the strength beneath it. He was certainly a tall lad. "Yes sir" came a voice. "Set up, and we're ready to go. They're preparing the tanks right now. "Excellent." He turned, folding his arms behind his back, a tall tank, around seven feet in height, was in front of him, a body inside. The tank empty of any liquid, the body was an eerie sight.  
  
It had been nearly impossible to get one to match Kyle's height exactly. The more detailed features would come soon, which was why Kyle was here, with wires and probes padded to his entire body, so's not to miss a scar. There were three others in the room, all but one weak in a white lab coat. One of those men, approaching the man whom was apparently their leader. "Mr. Lidstone?" It was a short man, somewhat chubby, offering Mr. Lidstone a pair of glasses. They were looked at, and discarded as Lidstone folded his arms over his chest. "Let's just begin the process, shall we? Mr Mires, if you will."  
  
He motioned toward Kyle, who was wheeled forward, onto a platform, which locked the table into place. Lidstone looking up at the motionless body in the tank. He grinned. "Annnnnnd action!" Mires, with his pudgy fingers, moved toward a rather swank looking computer, crouching over it, he tapped noisily at the keys, speaking loudly toward Lidstone. "You realise that we've only ever tried this on animals? And never this kind of combination? Especially on a human, things could go terribly wr-" Lidstone turned his head snapping. "Just hit the switch! We're making history here, Mires! Don't be slow about it!" There came a mumbled apology, before the tank in which the faceless body stood, was illuminated, pipes over head, that lined the entire ceiling of the vast testing area, started to rumble and hiss, rattling gently at first, before growing more violent. The tank rumbling a little beneath the pressure, before a green liquid shot from spouts within the tank, flooding the container, splashing against the sides as the level grew higher, Lidstone and Mires watching the tank and computer screen.  
  
Time seemed stretched out, endless as the tank flooded with the green liquid, before finally. "Begin." Lidstone's voice came sharp, as he stared at the tank, reluctantly, Mires pushed his glasses up his nose with a pudgy finger, and attacked the keyboard once more.  
  
Kyle's body jolted, rather violently, before the table he lay on, was tipped up, aligned with the tank. A thick, glass tube slid down over his body, engulfing him, before it too started to flood with the green liquid. Kyle was oblivious, out like a light as it crawled up his skin. Soon enough, just like the faceless man, he was shrouded by the liquid. Lidstone looked back, and barked another order. "The final process, if you will." He actually advanced toward the tank in which the faceless body lay, and drum rolled upon the glass, which rattled gently, before the process began, which took his breath away.  
  
The faceless body's jaw pushed forward, just lightly, before faint stubble grew, marking out his jawline, the nose sharpening some, where the eyes should be, lids began to form, fine hairs sprouting all over his body, thicker in some places, than in others, his hair falling about his face in the haphazard way it did with Kyle and yet, suspended in the liquid, it didn't seem half as impressive. His shoulders seemed to broaden, his lips took on that naturally dark appeal, It didn't take long, all of ten minutes, and side by side, were two identical beings, in every way possible. Never tried before. Lidstone gasped, stepping away from his creation, he pushed his hands through his hair, the man of his mid thirties, was speechless, as Mire gawked behind him, hands working blindly upon the keyboard, Kyle's tank whirred softly, before the liquid started to drain.leaving his body drenched. Lidstone spoke, not looking away from the clone in the tank.He smiled. "Kyle.My boy.My greatest creation.-Mires! Get the original dressed. Take him back where you found him. I want some time alone, with my creation."  
  
It was like they were sick, sensual lovers, one touching the other through the thick pane of glass, Lidstone stared up at the master piece before him, only to listen to the clank as the original's glass tube was lifted away. "Do it fast.There won't be much time. He won't remember a thing. I can guarantee it."  
  
Procedures were hurried and soon, Kyle was removed from the lab all together, carted off to be dressed no doubt. Lidstone was stood, with his hands against the glass. "You're beautiful.Absolutely beautiful, my boy.You're my greatest achievement to date.Do you realise that? My greatest achievement to da-"  
  
He looked up.Properly, squinting a little in the poor light.Before gasping.  
  
The clone, was staring right back at him, a wicked glint in his eyes. 


	7. Kisses in the rain

~*~  
  
Unforunately for Kurt, Leo hadn't made it as far as his lips before their meal came, with a rather rude clearing of the throat, the baskets were thrown down upon the table, and the pair of them blushed furiously. The meal had been eaten in silence, each kicking themselves for not making a move faster. Each too scared to say anything as they listened to the down pour of rain outside the diner, perhaps oblivious as they let their minds drift into the kiss they just missed.  
  
Even after Kurt paid for the meal [which the gentleman insisted upon], there was an awkward lingering silence, each wishing the other would make a move. As they stood to leave, the pair of them caught a glance out the window, staring in shock at the rain as it thundered down over the small town of Bayville. "Awww, man." "Ach du lieber." Leo looked up toward Kurt, and Kurt looked right back, as though they were coming to a mutual decision. They soon relaxed as Kurt gripped her wrist, giving her a sharp tug, he pushed open the door with his other hand, dragging her out into the pouring rain, she shrieked in surprise, the droplets like ice upon her skin, despite the weather being pleasant just an hour ago.  
  
"We're gonna get soaked!" She yelled over the rain as he hauled her down the sidewalk in the torrential rain, their sneakers thundering upon the concrete, in the direction of the park. Upon entering the park, for a moment, she didn't even notice where they were, passing through the iron gates, no one around, after having fled to get in from the rain. Kurt dragged her along the winding path, rain soaking their hair and clothes, skin [and fur] covered in gooseflesh as Kurt hauled her under a tree, the canopy it provided gave little shelter from the rain, but he seemed to think it would suffice.  
  
She was out of breath, her cheeks flushed, for Leo wasn't the best long distance runner, and certainly not the fastest short distance runner, but Kurt seemed to do fine, dragging her along beside him. The fresh scent filled her head, the wet grass teasing her senses as she tilted her head up, Kurt shuffling closer, pulling off the light jacket that covered his shoulders and lifting it up to cover her head from the rain. She looked surprised for a moment, before she tipped her head up, panting a little from the run as she sputtered. "You'll freeze!" She had to laugh, smiling at him, from beneath the canopy his coat provided and he grinned sheepishly back at her, shaking his head. "Nein." She looked puzzled a moment, parting her lips to say something, before she gasped.  
  
He hadn't waited, and why should he? What better a moment to get what he came for? His head had dipped the moment she went to speak, and he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her before she had the chance to speak, and he lowered his head, level with her own. Her eyes, which amused him, were caught between uncertainty and confusion, though hidden beneath it all.She was excited. It was this alone which drove him to do what he did next, slipping his hand from her mouth, he brushed his fingertips against her cheek, fingertips cupping her jaw, he finished the job she'd started in the diner.  
  
He kissed her. Lips brushed shakily against her own, and her eyes went wide. It was velvetine and delightful. Soft, supple against her own lips. Though it was innocent, sweet. He seemed nervous, lips playing clumisily upon her own, pushing against her skin, his fingertips brushed back, through her soaked hair, the rain droplets scaring lines down her face, sliding down the back of her neck and yet, for the first time, she didn't notice it, her lips seemed to be the only part of her, picking up any sensation, or feeling, and it was glorious.  
  
Kurt pulled away awkwardly and blushed beneath the blue fur, watching her for a moment, unsure whether to apologise, or do it again. Leo bowed her head, revelling in the gentle touch of his hand, which had worked its way back down, toward her chin. He looked soaked, hair clinging to his 'pale' face, dripping from his nose and chin, and yet he was grinning from ear to ear. He swallowed, dropping his hand from her face, shoving them into his pockets, he stooped, pressing his lips to his cheek, before straightening, offering her his arm, Leo could only smile, and take it.  
  
"Vhat vhere you going to say?" he sounded a little uncertain as he watched Leo pull his jacket around her shoulders, curling her small frame against his side. A most unlikely pairing. "Me? Oh, just that--Kyle?!" She caught something out of the corner of her eye, and naturally, upon the suspicion that it might be their friend, she did a double take. A figure hunched upon the grass, grunting, and covered in grass stains, the back of his shirt torn, exposing the faintest ripple of muscle when he rolled in exhaustion onto his stomach. Then nothing.  
  
Kurt looked stunned for a moment, before he snatched up Leo's hand and drew her toward him. Quicker than running the short distance, the pair ported, from the tree, to the side of the fallen boy, who was indeed, Kyle. Leo crouched, looking down at him, his eyes half shut, smudges of dirt upon his cheeks, grazes on his chin, and probably upon the rest of his body too. He was limp upon his back, breathing laboured as he lolled his head to the side, the mousy brown hair rufled, mussed against his forehead, dark from the rain, which splashed upon his features, rolling over the tanned skin, though he seemed not to notice.  
  
Only pain. 


	8. Hands off

The lab lay in ruins, shattered glass covered the floor, the dim lights flickered, some shattered, the scene poorly lit, but it was a disaster. Smears of blood covered the floor and walls, as the bodies scattered the otherwise white expanse. Only pain was left for these men as they lay motionless.Lidstone had been stripped of his clothes, only three, deep gashes lashed his back, his blood spilling from the smooth of his back, into the green liquid in which all the men drowned. Their creation was born sour, with a confusion of memories, and an undeniable mean streak, he was loose in the streets, seeking the original.  
  
~*~  
  
The shoes were too big for him, and the shirt and pants were the same. Of course, he wasn't complaining as he broke out into the streets of Bayville, identical to the original in every way, every mark, every hair, even the way he walked was identical. Thus, thus was why Kent, one of Kyle's fellow basketball players caught sight of him and immediately started after him. "Hey! Taylor! Wait up!" Of course, the clone didn't respond, and kept on walking, a little disturbed by the shouting. "Taylor! You deaf man? Wait up!" A rush of footsteps, before a hand came down, slapping him on the shoulder, and he tensed, snapping around to stare at Kent. Lacking emotion or recognition for Kyle's teammate. Kent didn't seem to notice. "Hey man, getting psyched for tryouts in September? I am, been practicing my jump shot for weeks, man. How about you?" The clone blinked, confusion laced his brow. "Try outs?" Kent rolled his eyes at the clone, shoving his shoulder. "Yeah man, Basketball tryouts? Damn. That boarding house must really be getting to you. You really live with that Kitty chick? Damn, she's hot. Who's that other babe? Seen her with that Wagner kid a few times. Lea? Leo! Yeah, she's fine.You nailed any of them yet?" Kent continued to walk and talk, and the clone, for lack of a better expression. Looked scared. His eyes slightly wide, and his motions stiff.  
  
Of course, when you're excited about breaking out into the real world, you tend to forget that you look just like someone else out there and people are bound to recognise you. Pushing a hand through his slightly damp hair, Kent seemed to steer him toward the institute, it's high gates, and brickwork made him drop his jaw in awe. Then again, there was something definitely familiar about that place. Kent punched his shoulder and waved him off, hollering a goodbye of some kind, which went right over the clone's head, before walking off. Kyle was stood, face to face with the gates of the mansion, and he didn't know how to get in.  
  
Suddenly, a voice echoed from the intercom, which made the clone pay attention. "Please Identify." The clone racked his brain, before stepping curiously closer to the intercom, a finger touching the only button upon it and lowering his head to speak. "Taylor."  
  
"Welcome, Kyle Taylor." He smiled a little. What a polite gate. It groaned open and Taylor waited, the gate stood, ready before he passed through it, his footfalls crunched upon the path as he moved, his hands hung limply at his sides.  
  
The place was huge, with it's landscaped gardens, and pillared front entrance, there was no way Kyle lived here. Yet, there was an air of familiarity to it. His feet were loose in the shoes, and giving him blisters, which naturally caused him to cry out a little in pain as he marched up the stairs, before gritting his teeth, and baring it. The door before him, locked. He had no key, thus, he was forced to knock, the noise was louder than he had anticipated, but aparently it had worked. For seconds later, a clatter came down the hall, and the voice of a stranger echoed on the other side, albeit it was somewhat familiar to him in a strange way. "I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it!" there was a shriek on the other side of the door, before a solid thud. Mutterings of a waxed floor, the door was pulled open. A short, dark haired girl was presented to him, in a bright yellow jacket. Though she was a lot younger than he first expected [any queries...She is actually in X-men: Evolution]. She leant against the door frame, chewing gum.  
  
"What's the password, Hotshot?" She raised a brow, watching as Taylor tried to take a step inside. He frowned at her, before watching a pink bubble emit from her lips.He lifted a hand and listened to the shriek as he pushed the bubble, as he had the intercom, against his face. He lowered his head to hers, and spoke clearly. "Taylor." Jubilee gaped at him a moment, before lifting her hands to shove his finger away, with a chorus of "oh Gross!" She stumbled off, to the side, hastily pulling bubble gum from her mouth. Taylor stopped, in the threshold of the building, as he looked around, his jaw slacking a little as he adjusted to the soft light. It was beautiful.  
  
Then, the girl sliding down the banister, repeating his name over and over again, was also.Stunning. Her dark hair clinging wetly to her face, her expression full of delight, and shock. Was this Kyle's girlfriend? Or one of the girls he was supposed to have nailed? He didn't know. Either way, the girl seemed ecstatic to see him. Even threw her arms around his neck as she bubbled over. Her voice was terribly familiar. The kiss she delivered to his cheek, was also familiar. But he didn't say anything, drinking in every word as he let his hands, at first awkward, come around to rest at the small of her back. "OhmyGod! Kyle! I can't believe this! You're up and walking already? This is amazing! You really had us worried up there, you know. How did you get down here without my knowing? And what are you wearing? You're soaked! Have you been outsi-mmph!"  
  
Taylor watched her as she spoke, her arms resting against his shoulders, delivering the occasional hug, before easing away from him. Though he kept his hands at the small of her back, he didn't want her to stray too far. There was something about her. Maybe the way she hovered in front of him, the way her hair kept drifting over her right eye, no matter how much she tucked it away. The way her eyes danced as she watched him, checking him over like a fussy hen. He couldn't help himself, he was sure, the way she seemed to warm to him instantly, that she was his girlfriend, or someone he'd perhaps already 'nailed'.whatever that meant. Sounded exciting.  
  
She seemed like a doll in his grip, when his arms moved up, gripping her shoulders. Leo still babbling on as he inched her toward him. His head lowered, and he thrust his lips toward hers, locking them in a hard, and undoubtedly, shocking kiss. Her body tensed, and as his lips pushed against hers, tongue incessantly trying to access the cavern of her mouth, her lips remained tight as she brought her hands up suddenly, gripping his shoulders, and shoving him away from her, or at least trying.  
  
Her protests were muffled as she strained against him, hands thundering against his broad shoulders, though he wasn't so easy to shift. Her palms slapped against his shoulders and chest as she tried to wrestle him away, and the sharp stings made Taylor flinch as he ground his tongue against her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips for a second, allowing him access enough to get a taste, only to bite down hard.  
  
The familiar smell of sulphur filled the room, and Taylor yelped, jerking away from her, as Leo gawked at him in disbelief, her lips swollen from the rough kiss. She didn't look tearful, merely stunned as she stood there, Taylor's hands quickly leaving her, only for a pair of hands to land on him. 


	9. Face to face

Hard. A swift shove, sent him stumbling, and Taylor snapped around, his hands balled into fists, to be presented with the most bizzare thing he'd ever seen in his life. A very angry, bitter looking blue elf, staring him in the face, his tail swinging from side to side, in an irritated fashion. His hands brought up to his chin at the ready, he stared at who he thought was Kyle. "Vhat are you doing?" His voice cold, surprisingly cold for the calm, compassionate Kurt Wagner, who at this very moment, seemed incredibly frustrated. Taylor gawked, stammering over and over, as he backed away. Kurt was in hot pursuit, and soon cleared the distance, taking Taylor by the collar, and hauling him down to his level. His yellow eyes narrowed, and he spoke again, very slowly. "Vhat...are you doing?" His tone dangerous, Taylor gave him the only answer he knew. "Nailing her?"  
  
Wrong answer. Fists flew, and Kurt let out an outraged cry, leaping upon Kyle, he struck out with hands and tail, Taylor crumbling easily beneath him, as he delivered several hard punches to his back and chest. Taylor cried out in pain, eyes barely opening enough to see Leo head for Kurt, wrapping her arms about his middle, she proceeded to attempt to pry him off Taylor, with shouts of "Stop it! Kurt! Let him go! He's only just gotten out of the med lab!"  
  
Medlab? What medlab? He heard a snarl close to his ear. "But he has enough strength to hit on you? Nein!"  
  
One kiss and Kurt was incredibly territorial, and yet one kiss seemed to seal the deal, only for one of his closest friends to try and steal away an ounce of happiness. He thrust another fist against Taylor's back, before he was heaved successfully off his victim. Leo helped Kurt to his feet, and checked him, before staring down at Taylor in disbelief. Both, were speechless, watching him grunt upon the marble flooring, breathing heavily, gasping for air, before he stammered. "I don't understand.What-" Kurt narrowed his eyes to slits, before taking a step fourth, trying to deliver a kick to his side, before Leo held him, back, shaking her head.  
  
Kyle repeated again, a little more angry as he pulled himself to his feet. "I don't understand!" Leo frowned, looking between Kurt and Kyle, before daring to take a step toward him. Kurt didn't try to stop her, but seemed to protest as he huffed, watching as she dropped a hand to Kyle's shoulder, staring at the intense, confused eyes. "Don't understand what?" She asked carefully, the words tentive on her tongue. Taylor simply stared back, confusion warped his mind, clouded his thinking. Everything was so familiar and yet he was sure he'd never seen anything or anyone before in his very short life. He parted his lips to speak, but was cut off by a very familiar, cheery voice coming from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hi Guys! Look who's up and ready to pounce?" A corny line, but none of them seemed to notice, as three pairs of eyes swivelled, and turned to stare at Kyle, stood in a white T-shirt and boxer shorts. Kurt swallowed, stammering, Taylor blinked, stunned for a moment, but not all that surprised [which isn't shocking], and Leo seemed to feel like a dead weight, her legs giving out from under her.She fainted. Kurt shot his arms out with a cry to catch her, and she crumpled to the floor, half in his arms as he crouched, still gawking at Kyle.  
  
Kyle stood, motionless at the top of the stairs, watching in silence, his eyes wide in shock, he didn't even attempt to speak as he ventured down the stairs, shaking a little, he cast a glance down at Leo, before his pace increased, watching Kurt's silent, stunned expression as he ventured fourth, stammering as he watched Taylor. Taylor stood there, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wh-Who are you?" Kyle looked weary of his twin, before Taylor responded appropriately. "Taylor. You're my original! You look just like me." He spoke brightly. Kyle frowned, watching him. "What do you mean?" Taylor smiled again, tilting his head. "I'm Taylor. Kyle Taylor!" Kyle frowned, shaking his head slowly, glancing down at Kurt and Leo, he blinked. "No. I'm Kyle Taylor."  
  
Taylor frowned a little, lifting his hand as it tingled a little, Kyle doing the same thing.The change took tolls of its own accord at the best of times, and this was one of those times. Kyle made his way down the stairs, barely registering as Kurt scooped up Leo, backing up a few paces as he watched the twins carefully.Already at a loss as to who was who. Taylor lifted his hands, reaching out to touch Kyle's shoulder, Kyle lurched back as he spoke. "Where did you come from? Who are you?" Taylor frowned as he lurched back, and he narrowed his eyes slightly at Kyle. Now he understood.Kyle was evil.Taylor was made, to be his replacement. Now he saw! But what to do with the original.  
  
His own mutation did the talking for him as his hand shifted effortlessly into a brown grizzly, hunched some, he took a vicious swing at Kyle, who dashed backward, his eyes wide, staring at the bear as he took a few more menacing steps toward him. Kyle didn't waste his time, his form shifting as he grew, hunching over, fur sprouted from every pore, before he became identical to Taylor. A brown Grizzly. Kyle gave a grunt, and dropped to all fours, Taylor quickly following suit. Kurt's eyes snapped wide, vanishing in a puff of smoke, he reappeared at the top of the stairs, carefully setting Leo down to one side, he called out urgently down the hall. "Professor!! Professor!!"  
  
No answer. It took a moment for it to hit him.The professor and Storm had travelled into the city, to attend a lecture on this recent mutant development, the others seemed to have vanished, just when you needed them. He panicked, leaping up , he gripped the chandelier and hung upside down from it as he shouted. "Fight it out all you vhant! But not here! You'll wreck the place!"  
  
For a moment the animals didn't seem to even acknowledge Kurt, before one gave the other a hard shove, with his paws and head, forcing him toward the door. For a moment the bear resisted, before turning, and lumbering heavily out the door, the other taking swipes at his hind legs. They really were animals. Tearing through the doors of the mansion, Kurt watched as they thundered along the winding path, toward the great double gates. Not hanging around to watch as he heard the deafening clatter. Leo was beginning to stir. He turned his head, and vanished again in a puff of smoke, only to reappear at her side, kneeling upon the carpet, his tail flicking wildly from side to side as he spoke.  
  
"Leo? Leo are you okay?" He dipped his brow, sliding his hands beneath her carefully, he lifted her, surprisingly light, considering she was his height. She stirred again, and frowned, lifting her head a little, taking a moment to realise where she was, and what had just happened. "Did I see- " Kurt nodded slowly.Leo blinked a moment, before she twisted in his grip to see over the banister. Kurt struggled to keep a tight hold. "Where've they gone?" He wasn't about to let her go after them, after that, thus, he took a step away from the banister, and turned, down the hall. "It's being taken care of." Leo didn't look satisfied, nor did she look incapable to walk to her room, but Kurt had yet to set her down, as he watched her, a smile creeping to his lips, Leo raised a brow, smiling a little herself.  
  
"What?" Kurt shook his head, reaching her bedroom door, setting her upon her feet, before he murmured. "du sind zehr schön." Leo blinked, before raising her brows, steadying herself upon her feet, she half smiled, though her expression puzzled. "What does-" She didn't get the chance to ask as he vanished in an eruption of smoke. 


	10. The final battle?

Kyle grunted, pushing off his back legs to carry himself through the air, landing solidly upon the hind quarters of the bear in front with a snarl. His voice entered Taylor's head. ::I will not be replaced!:: An angry growl left the bear as he tumbled, snapping around to catch Kyle's muzzle with a heavy paw, growling back at him. ::You don't have any choice! This is why I'm here!:: Another lunge by Kyle, and they tumbled together, bear and bear, before they shifted again, screams occurring as the tigers faced one another, tails swinging impatiently, eyeing one another.  
  
They were fully in the public eye, growling and snarling, uninterested in the shrieks of civilians around them, focused only upon one another. With a snarl, Taylor padded toward Kyle, blood lust in his eyes as he leapt toward Kyle, forcing him to back up further up the slope of the Bayville bridge, the entire journey here had been heel swiping and claw digging. With their patience lost, it was time to have it out. The determination of each was at a high as they swung claws at one another, snarling as the civilians backed away with startled shrieks.  
  
"Call the police!" Someone shouted. "Call the zoo!" came another voice, though niether mutant heard any of it, Kyle having backed up, narrowed his eyes as Taylor slunk along the length of the bridge, speaking again into Kyle's mind. ::Don't fight it. Don't make it anymore difficult than it already is.:: Kyle snarled, throatily, before backing up to the other side of the bridge.Pacing impatiently like a caged animal. ::I don't understand why.I don't see how.I don't remember, I would have remembered.::  
  
Taylor's head shook and he continued to pace, watching Kyle, growling quietly every so often. ::You weren't conscious. They copied you exactly. I'm here to replace you, and make sure everything goes according to plan.:: Taylor narrowed his feline eyes, watching as Kyle stopped, staring at him. It was like a bad spy movie. The plot unravelling moments before certain death. Kyle growled, pacing back the other way. Taylor took no notice. Shaking his head, Kyle spoke again. ::you're lying. I'm no one special, I don't stand out. Why are you here?? Why??:: His head snapped around, watching as Taylor paused, sitting up on his haunches. ::I just told you.::  
  
::Liar!!!:: One tiger dived at another, dancing upon the bridge, paws slammed against muzzle, claws lashing at the furry surface. People had backed up now, most fleeing from the scene as the wild animals battled it out. No X-men to stop them, it was a head to head, a personal vendetta suddenly created with Kyle's, and Kyle's new vows. There was only one Kyle, and they would be it.  
  
Snarling, they circled one another, bodies taking on identical postures as they paced the relatively small bridge.The moment was coming, niether one could hold back, thus both made to pounce. Kyle launched himself angrily at Kyle, though Kyle didn't leap. As Kyle took to the air, the other crouched, rolling away to the side, watching with a grimance, as the heavy weight of the tiger slammed against the edge of the bridge. For a moment, he looked dazed, yet ready to pounce again, and he would of, had he not slipped, scrambling for the edge of the bridge with a yowl.The tiger vanished seconds later, the only thing left, was a heavy splash at the bottom, the tiger knocked unconcious, Kyle could do nothing but lope toward the edge, watching as the deadweight drifted down the river.  
  
~*~  
  
There came a gentle knock upon Leo's door.Logically it was the only place she could have been taken, and thus, it was the first place he came. Only, he hadn't even finished knocking, before the door was thrust open, Kurt looked confused.worried as he stared up at Kyle, and for a moment, there was a flicker of hatrid.Kyle let it pass. "Hey, um.How's she holdin' up?" He attempted to peer past him into the dimming light of her bedroom, but Kurt obstructed his view. "How do I know which one you are?" He ignored his question, demands of his own to be met.Kyle sighed, lifting a hand to be pushed through his thick, dark hair. "Look. I know, okay? I know who you are, I know you've had a thing for Leo ever since you met her, I'm Kyle.okay? I play basketball at the high school, and Kitty Pryde never fails to get on my-" "Alright.Alright, Es tut mier leid.Come in, she's asleep, you guys freaked her out." Kurt side stepped, allowing Kyle into the room, two pairs of eyes fell upon the lump in the bed. Kyle sighed, leaning against the door as he looked down at Kurt. "That was the most bizzare thing I've ever seen in my life.I don't get it." Shutting his eyes, he felt Kurt draw further away from him, perching himself upon his haunches, on the chest at the end of her bed. "Where did he come from?"  
  
"You know something? I don't know.I just don't know."  
  
Liar, liar. 


End file.
